Waiting all my Life for You
by sprinkleslol441
Summary: When Primrose Everdeen joins an art class, she meets the teacher, Peeta. But, after she joins, she realizes that Peeta has a thing for her sister Katniss. Will Prim be able to set them up, or will Katniss's boyfriend get in the way? Modern Day AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Art Class

"No, no, no! Prim, I've already told you, NO!

I was crossing the limit today. Sure, I asked this question every day, but today, I was determined to get "yes," for an answer. My big sister, Katniss, tolerated this, but now, I could tell she was getting irritated. But I wasn't going to give up now.

"It's free! And besides, my school isn't going to be a boarding school anymore! If you won't let me stay at home with you, I have to go somewhere! I've always wanted to join an art class!" Katniss bit her lip, as if considering it, then shook her head. "It's too dangerous." She muttered. "You're going to be alone! I don't even know the teacher!"

I sighed, then replied, "Katniss, I am 17. I can stay somewhere by myself. I can do this. Rue and Rory are going to be there too!" Katniss twirled her long braid, then nodded. "Cato is not going to pick you up, alright?" Cato is Katniss's idiot of a boyfriend. I have no idea how they got together, because Cato is a rude jerk. She tries to keep us apart, which is fine by me because I hate him.

I pumped my fist in the air. She said yes! I am going to art class foe the first time in my life!

* * *

><p>I nervously opened the door of the classroom art class was supposed to be held in. Mostly everyone seemed to be there, except for the teacher. The desks were in groups of two, so I figured that we needed to get a partner. I noticed a blonde-haired and a black-haired girl sitting at the front. They seemed to be about Katniss's age (22). I then locked eyes with Rue, at the back of the class, who motioned me over.<p>

"I can't sit with you, sorry!" she exclaimed before I could say anything. "I'm sitting with Thresh!" Rue let out a little giggle, and I smiled. "That's great!" I whispered. It was common knowledge to me that Rue had a crush on Thresh, a boy in our grade. I gave her a high-five, and she went to sit back down. _Where was I going to sit?_ I thought.

Rory walked into the room, his black hair swept back. He was arm and arm with his little brother, Vick. Rory's eyes were a soft and beautiful, and I felt like I could swim in them… Yes, I do have a crush on Rory. At the beginning of the year, I swore I would ask him out, but whenever I saw his eyes, I was suddenly too scared to do it. He sat down… next to Vick. Of course he would! I was beginning to think that maybe Katniss was right. Maybe I shouldn't have taken this class.

A blonde-haired man walked into the room. He had an easy smile, and charming blue eyes. The girls in the front sighed, and I was beginning to realize why they took this class. "I am Peeta Mellark!" he boomed in a friendly manner. "I have been teaching art for a while, and yeah, I am a professional. I am 22, and I own a bakery down the street. But that's not important. What is important is learning to draw. And that is why I am here." I took a liking to Peeta Mellark right away. "Everyone, the person next to you will be your partner-" Everyone involuntarily turned their heads to face their partner except for me. "you will draw a picture of someone that means a lot to you. Your partner will evaluate it." I bit my lip, and nervously raised my hand. "Excuse me?" I called. "I don't have a partner." Everyone was staring at me, and I tried not to blush. Rue mouthed the words "Sorry," to me.

Peeta laughed, and answered, "Well I'm available!" As soon as those words escaped his lips, the blonde-haired girl raised her hand. "I don't have a partner either!" she whined. Peeta stared at her blankly, then answered, "There's someone next to you. You can be their partner." The girl sighed, and shot me a death glare.

"Papers are in that orange bin over there-" Peeta pointed to a bin above the sink. "and coloring materials are in the bins next to it. You may begin." Everyone got up, and scrambled to get their utensils. When I got my items, I sat down. Peeta sat in the spot next to me.

There was no question of who I would draw. It was obviously Katniss, the best older sister anyone could ever have. I started with the shape of her face, and reasoned that I would do her eyes next. "Who are you drawing?" asked Peeta. "My sister, Katniss." I quietly replied. Peeta nodded, and added, "I am drawing my father. He stood up for me when no one ever did, and always listened to what I had to say." I smiled, and then answered, "Katniss took care of our family when our father died. She was only 11 years old."

I heard Peeta's jaw drop, but I kept on going. "I was only 6, and my mother… well, she stopped functioning after our father died." Peeta faltered for a moment, before speaking, as if he was unsure of what to say. Then he replied, "Your sister seems like a very remarkable woman." I grinned, then answered, in a bold, clear tone, "She is."

By that time, I had finished Katniss's face. I drew her body next. I put her in my father's hunting jacket, and made her braid fall down the side of her face. She had a proud look, and I smiled at my work. _Not bad. _I thought. I added some silver to her eyes, and I was finished.

Peeta was finished too. After I looked at his, there was no question about who was better. Peeta's father looked a lot like himself, but he had laugh lines on the side of his face. He had a twinkle in his eye, and his mouth was open wide in a smile. I can't believe I could tell all that from a picture.

Meanwhile, Peeta was evaluating my picture. "That's beautiful," he said softly. I laughed, and asked, "The picture, or my sister?" Peeta smiled. "Both," he murmured dreamily. I gaped, but before I had a chance to respond, the blonde haired girl crept to our desk.

"I'm Glimmer!" she squealed. She held out her picture to Peeta. "I drew you, because you gave us FREE art classes!" Glimmer looked like she was going to burst from excitement. "That's nice," said Peeta nonchalantly. "So, want to meet up sometime?" Glimmer probably was expecting a "yes", but that's not what she got.

"No thanks," said Peeta. She gasped, and I snickered. "I'm sorry, but you're really not my type. I'm waiting for someone." Peeta was gazing out the window, and Glimmer, in a huff, stormed off.

Peeta suddenly stood up, and I jumped. He clapped his hands. "Time to go! Put all your materials back where you found it!" he called. Everyone rushed to put their things back. Some kids just left the room, or parents arrived to pick them up. Katniss was the last one to come.

"Sorry I'm late, Prim." Katniss stepped into the room, and pulled her braid out of her hood. "Boss kept me in a little longer." I smiled, and responded, "That's okay. Look what I drew!" I held up my picture, and Katniss squinted at it. "Little Duck, I'm not that pretty!" she chided. She noticed Peeta standing at the side, and stepped forward.

"I'm Peeta, Prim's art teacher." He held out his hand, and Katniss shook it. "Katniss." she murmured. Katniss was indifferent, but Peeta positively glowed. He had a huge smile on his face, and I recognized the look on his face. It was the same look I gave Rory, and Rue gave Thresh. It was a look of longing, of love. And suddenly, I was afraid that Katniss might turn him down, for Cato. That couldn't happen. Katniss and Cato couldn't get together, when Peeta, a perfect match for her, was right there. I had do something. I have to play matchmaker.

While I was pondering this, Katniss said, "I need to go to Cato's. I'll drop you off at Finnick's place." When I groaned, Katniss snapped, irritated, but not unkindly, "Prim, he's my boyfriend." Uh-oh.

Peeta's easy smile dropped, and his face turned white. I bit my lip. Katniss didn't notice anything, and motioned me out the door. "Let's go!" she called.

But before I left, I looked Peeta in the eye and whispered, "Meet me at the library at 5:00 tomorrow."

Stage one was in progress.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! This is my FIRST fanfic! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please Review! I really appreciate it! Should I continue?<strong>

**From,**

**Katelyn-Jennifer**


	2. Chapter 2: Plan A

I bit my lip and paced the library hallways. I was confident my plan was going to work, but for that to happen, Peeta had to show up! I glanced at the clock. 5:10. Where was he?

I was about to give up all hope that he would ever come, but, finally, he stepped into the room! I waved him over to a table, and he sat down. "Sorry," he said. "The bakery needed a hand, and I was the only one that could help." I assured him it was alright, and that I didn't even notice he was late. Then, I cleared my throat, and began my long rehearsed speech.

"I need a tutor," I began. Peeta narrowed his eyes, and I continued, "I have been failing math, and there is no one there to help. Look at this:" I reached into my bag, and pulled four packets out. They were math tests. I spread them out on the table for him to look at. "Three F's and a D." I said. Peeta's jaw dropped, and I continued. "I am going to have to repeat math if I don't get an A soon. I really need this, and I can't do it on my own!" My voice shook, and my lip quivered.

Naturally, I had an A in math. Those papers were fake copies that I created myself. I wasn't going to drop my grade, but my plan had to work nonetheless. I practiced in my bathroom mirror facial expressions, and I think I almost fooled myself!

"Why are you asking me?" Peeta asked. I looked at him, and recited, "Everyone that I know can't teach me: Katniss is too busy, Finnick is too busy, Johanna hates math, and I am in a fight with Gale. I really need someone to tutor me, and quick!" My eyes watered, and I hugged myself.

Peeta looked at me, and hesitated for a few seconds. Seconds soon turned to minutes, and I grew impatient. "Fine!" I announced, and stood up. "Fine! I am just going to go! I knew you wouldn't help me. You were just a waste of time." I took slow steps to the door. After my 5th step, Peeta called, "Wait."

I spun around, and he said, "When do we start?"

* * *

><p>Peeta's car pulled into the driveway of our house. The dull gray house looked even more dull compared to Peeta's red and flashy car. I pursed my lips. "That's our house. I know it isn't the big, but…" my voice trailed off as I looked at the house.<p>

"I like it." replied Peeta. "It looks… cozy." I smiled, then my eyes took in the cat on the front step. "BUTTERCUP!" I cried. I scooped him up in my arms as Peeta laughed. Buttercup was contentedly purring in my arms, and he looked downright adorable!

I set Buttercup down, and he ran off. "Come on," I called to Peeta. I grabbed the keys to the house out of my pocket, and slid it into the lock. The door opened, and Peeta and I walked inside.

I did not see a sight that I expected to see. Katniss was on the phone, and her face was stricken with horror. "Prim!" she cried when she saw me. "Prim, Prim!" Katniss wrapped me up in a hug, and gasped. "I was so worried. Are you hurt? Are you alright?" I laughed and nodded. "Katniss, I was only gone for an hour!" I exclaimed.

I turned to Peeta. "Katniss, Peeta is my tutor. I've been needing help with math, so he is here!" Peeta waved, and Katniss's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you!" I smiled, and replied. "You've got enough on your plate." Katniss nodded, and coughed. She was let to a coughing fit, and Peeta asked, "All you alright?" Katniss nodded, and coughed again. Peeta patted her on the back.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled. Peeta recoiled, and muttered, "I was just trying to help." Katniss wasn't pleasant to be around when she's anxious, and right now, she was getting angry. "I don't need your help!" she snapped.

"Then I'll leave." Peeta stepped out the door. No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen. "You go do that!" Katniss called mockingly. Peeta stepped out, and said to me, "Today is not working. Perhaps another day?" I nodded, and Peeta stepped out of the doorway. Katniss stormed upstairs. That plan failed, and failure had consequences.

Time for Plan B.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Did you like my next update? I would like to thank:<strong>

**bakerswiife**

** soccer. HG. 333**

**for support. I also want to thank my reviewers! Please R&R, you are the best! Chapter 3 is the start of some new characters, so please read on!**

**From,**

**Katelyn-Jennifer :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Plan B, and the Bakery

When I walked into the art room the next day, I was the last one to arrive. Even Peeta was there, sitting on a table. He waved when he saw me come in, and I smiled. "Hello, everyone!" he called. "In today's lesson, we are going to draw someone that we hate." Everybody looked around at each other, confused. "You remember where the art supplies are, yes?" he continued. When everybody nodded, Peeta boomed, "All right, then let's begin!"

Everyone dashed about the room, and Peeta sat down next to me. He had brought some supplies over to me, and I gratefully took it. "For the tutoring," Peeta started, looking at me. I glanced up, confused, but realized, even though my plan had failed, I still had to go along with the tutoring thing. "could we do it somewhere else?" he asked, tentatively, as if afraid I would get mad. I nodded mutely, and answered, "I can't do it today. I have… other plans." I smiled to myself. My other plans were Plan B.

I settled on drawing Principal Snow, the cruel and vile ruler who had gotten me in detention numerous times. Peeta drew a middle-aged woman, with blonde hair, and a nasty face. When drawing Snow, I added dots of blood on his lips. When I finished, we were almost out of time. I rolled up my picture. "Who did you draw?" asked Peeta curiously. I paused, and answered, "My evil principal."

Peeta laughed, and it was a long and hearty one. "Well, who did you draw?" I asked, getting defensive. Peeta stooped laughing almost immediately, and answered quietly, "My mother." Conversation dropped after that. When Peeta said it was time to clean up, I was ready. I chatted animatedly to Rue, and peeked at Rory from the corner of my eye, hoping that Finnick would remember to come late.

My prayers were granted. As soon as everyone, except for Peeta and I, had left, Finnick walked through the door. "Hey, Prim," he called. I waved and replied, "Hey ya, Finnick." Finnick looked around the room, and rehearsed, "Nice place. Do you have any jobs available? I could really need one." I inwardly groaned. Finnick started too early!

Peeta raised his eyebrows, and skeptically continued, "Well, I have a job available at my bakery nearby. We need a worker really soon, so could you stop by right now?" Finnick nodded, and answered, "Sure, I'm cool." As soon as Peeta was out of earshot, Finnick hastily whispered to me, "I had to quit my job for this, so this better work. If it doesn't…" Finnick shuddered, as if he'd rather not think about it.

We followed Peeta outside the door. Finnick and I got into Finnick's car, and Peeta called, "My car will lead the way. Just follow me." Finnick followed Peeta's BMW into the parking lot of a bakery. The sign read, "Mellark's Bakery."

As we stepped inside, the warm aroma of baking bread hit my nose. I sighed in delight, and Finnick nodded in appreciation. "Our wage is $30 dollars per hour." Finnick's jaw dropped, and he exclaimed in wonder, "That's much more than I got in my last job!"

Whole Peeta was talking, I noticed a woman behind the counter. She had red hair, and green eyes, the same shade as Finnick's. Peeta walked over to her. "This is my assistant, Annie." Annie waved, and Finnick gave her his signature wink. Annie rolled her eyes, and Finnick looked taken aback.

"So, if you want the job, you have to be good at baking. Do you have any experience?" asked Peeta. Finnick nodded modestly. "When Katniss cooks the turkey at Thanksgiving, I'm the one who saves it." Annie laughed, but when everyone looked at her, she looked down and her smile faded.

"So, let's do a baking contest. If your baking skills are adequate, you get the job." Finnick nodded, and was handed the cookie dough. "Begin!" called Peeta, and Finnick started to spread the cookie dough on the pan.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Finnick's and Peeta's creation was finished. They each made a batch of 12 cookies. I picked one of Peeta's, and I have to say, it was perfect. The butter melted on to my tongue, and the flavor spread flames in my mouth. The cookie was crisp, and I moaned in appreciation. "You're never going to top this." I warned Finnick. He sighed, and muttered, "Oh, just try mine."<p>

I picked up one of Finnick's. Sure, it was good, and it had flavor, but it wasn't Peeta's. "I like it." I said, summing up the cookie. Annie picked one of his cookie' and placed it in her mouth. "Not bad." she smiled, and gave him a thumbs-up.  
>Now, it was Peeta's turn. He picked up one of Finnick's cookies, and tried it. Please get the job, please get the job, I prayed. He took a bite, tasted it, and replied, "You're hired."<p>

Finnick wiped the sweat of his face, and smiled. I let out a sigh of relief, and grabbed the rest of Peeta's cookies. I wolfed it down, until Finnick took it away from me. "Seriously? You are going to finish all of that?" I nodded, and tried to make a swipe for the cookies. Finnick dodged my swipe, and replied, "I meant, you are going to eat all of that without me?" He grabbed a cookie, and I lunged at him. We both laughed, until he flipped me over. I screamed, and he laughed even harder. When he put me on the ground, we both burst into belts of laughter. Annie smiled, looking at the two of us, and when Finnick gave her a genuine smile (that wasn't overdone), she blushed. Peeta was baking and laughing all the while.

The bell to the bakery rang, and in came Katniss. "Hey Prim!" she called, and she reached out for a hug. I gave it to her, and she stroked my hair. "Kitty-Kat!" yelled Finnick, icing still smeared on his face. "Finnick?" she asked incredulously, as if she actually couldn't believe we were here. Finnick reached out for a hug, and Katniss returned it. "I missed you, Kitty-Kat." murmured Finnick. "Me too." Katniss quietly whispered. "Me too."

When they let go, Peeta was gazing at Katniss. She caught him looking at her, and Peeta looked away. She stepped forward, and replied, "I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday," started Katniss. "I guess I was stressed out about the thought of losing Prim, that… I got really irritated." She rubbed her hands together. Katniss didn't usually apologize, but when she did, she meant it. Peeta smiled, and answered, "I guess I overreacted too. I shouldn't have walked out the door like that."

Katniss smiled as they shook hands. "All forgiven?" asked Peeta. Katniss nodded. Yes! I thought! My plan is going about well!

Finnick was talking to Annie about meeting a bear. "And then I yelled at the bear, 'Get off my-'" "Wait," Annie interrupted, "is this true?" Finnick wrinkled his nose. "No." He admitted, then went on with his story, "'tent, I spent such a long time making that!' Then it roared, but I wasn't scared, and-" "Want to hear a true story?" Annie interrupted once more. Finnick nodded eagerly, and she started, "Once I got an 11 cent tip because the drink was hot." Finnick's jaw dropped, and he responded, "I would give a big tip to such a pretty girl like you." Annie bit her lip, and turned around. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say. While Finnick was trying to amend his mistake, I watched Katniss and Peeta near the other side of the counter.

"Do you want to learn how to use the icing?" asked Peeta. Katniss shrugged, and he started, "Squeeze firmly but gently on the cookie, and try to make a pretty pattern. Do it slowly, so it comes out great." Peeta, with artistic fingers, whipped the icing on the cookie in a spiral. He handed it to Katniss, so she could try. She squeezed the icing. When it didn't come out, she squeezed harder. Katniss all but crushed the tube, so when the icing came out, it squirted all over Peeta! "I'm so sorry!" Katniss gasped, as he wiped icing off his face. Peeta shrugged, picked up the icing, and squirted it all over Katniss! He burst out laughing, and Katniss, while giggling, yelled, "It's on!" She deliberately squirted icing on Peeta, and soon, there was an all out war!

I watched all of this happily, until I realized that I was the odd man out. I was the only one that didn't have a partner. The feeling put a hole of sadness through my stomach, but I tried to hide it by eating a cookie.

"I have to go," called Katniss, and Finnick nodded. Peeta and Annie (who appeared to have made up with Finnick) waved goodbye. "Come back soon!" called Peeta, as we shut the door.

"That was fun!" yelled Finnick. Katniss was now covered from head-to-toe in icing, nodded. "It was fun." she agreed. Katniss turned to me. "Prim, when you need tutoring, you can bring Peeta over. That would be great." Katniss sounded wistful, and I nodded. "Of course!" I exclaimed. Katniss gave the biggest smile I had seen in ages. As we drove back home, I couldn't help but remember the day. Katniss and Peeta were perfect for each other.

It's almost as if they were waiting their whole life to meet each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! So this is Chapter 3. I'm planning to put 10 chapters and an epilogue. I'm planning to write other stories too, so I'll make a deal for you: If I get reviews from 50 different people, i will write a new story. If I get reviews from 100 different people, I will write 2 new stories!<strong>

**Have a nice day, and please R&R!**

**from,**

**Katelyn-Jennifer**


	4. Chapter 4: Something to ruin it all

The sunlight shone through the curtains, and I relaxed in the worn-out sofa. Peeta was about to come any minute now for the tutoring, but right now, all I wanted to do was sit down and cuddle up.

The bell rang, and I jumped to open the door. Peeta stood on the threshold with a box and a bag. "Hey!" he exclaimed cheerily. He stepped in the doorway, and asked, with a tinge of excitement in his voice, "Where is Katniss?" When I shrugged, his smile dropped briefly, before coming up again. "I brought you cookies!" I squealed in delight and grabbed the cookies out of his hands. "Share them with Katniss!" He warned playfully.

I rolled my eyes. I was on full duty keeping Katniss and Peeta together. Those cookies were mine!

Peeta sat down and opened the bag, which was full of books. He began with a calculus book, and I was led into the world of math.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, we were finished. I have to say, even if I didn't need tutoring, he was a really good teacher. My usual 94%s in class were slipping to 98%s, and once, my teacher announced to the whole class how well I was doing.<p>

Peeta stood up, and was about to leave, when Katniss opened the door. "Hey Katniss!" called Peeta across the room. Katniss smiled a great big smile and bounced back, "Hey Peeta!" I was confused. Since when did Katniss bounce?

Peeta stood to leave, but Katniss stopped him. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Peeta smiled and nodded. "What are you making?" he asked.

"Spaghetti." Katniss replied. I sighed in relief. Katniss's cooking tasted like vomit. And that was on good days. "Her" spaghetti was take-out from Olive Garden.

Peeta nodded, and said, "I can help you." Katniss nodded. "Cool. There's some in the pantry." Wait, what? Katniss was actually cooking? I was about to object, but then realized that they would get some alone time together, so I stayed quiet.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, they called me to sit for dinner. When I sat down. The doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" murmured Katniss. When she opened the door, someone stepped in. Cato.<p>

"That's her boyfriend." I whispered to Peeta. His face slackened, and his jaw hardened. "I wasn't expecting you!" exclaimed Katniss in amazement. "I've told you all week. You should've known." He grumbled back.

Cato threw his coat at Katniss, and she just barely caught it. "Be careful, I think there is a blade in there somewhere." warned Cato in a bored voice. Katniss gasped, and Peeta's fist tightened. "I hate him." growled a Peeta in my ear. I rolled my eyes. "Join the club. The sign-up list is trailing out of the door."

"Well, at least you made dinner." Cato said. He took a seat where Peeta was supposed to sit. Cato was about to start eating, when he realized Peeta was standing behind him. "Who are you?" Cato asked. "I'm Peeta, Prim's tutor." he timidly explained.

"I always knew you were stupid." Cato spat towards me. My jaw dropped, and I sniffed. Peeta wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and rubbed it, to make me feel better. Cato turned to Katniss. "Are you cheating on me?" he roared, and Katniss flinched. "No…" she muttered. Cato frowned and said, "Then you won't mind if I do this-" He roughly pulled her to him, and kissed her.

Katniss didn't struggle, but a look of terror was in her eyes, and she was shaking. Peeta looked heartbroken, and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see Peeta run away in sadness, or Katniss kiss that horrible man.

When I opened my eyes, Cato had pushed Katniss to the floor, and she winced. "That was good." said Cato. I was surprised Peeta had stayed, until I realized he was rooted to the ground. Peeta looked ready to punch Cato, but I warned him, "Don't. He's a police officer." Peeta clenched his teeth, but kept still.

I helped Katniss get up, and we sat down, while Peeta stood awkwardly to the side. Cato complimented Katniss on the food, and she just nodded. "I have to go to the bathroom," Katniss all but whispered, and slunk off.

"You like her?" asked Cato, now facing Peeta. Peeta's face was blank, and Cato laughed. "She cheats on me, you know?" he said while chuckling. "She charms the men, kisses them, and throws them away. She's a slut." Peeta shook his head fiercely. "Don't ever call my sister that!" I growled. Cato ignored me.

"I don't know why I put up with her. She's actually very annoying." Cato smiled and shook his head. "On the other hand, she's hot and a great kisser." Peeta tried to tune out his words, but horror was etched across his face. "Don't listen to him!" I responded harshly. "He's just playing with you!"

Just as Cato was about to respond, Katniss came back. He stood up, and pushed his chair in. "Well Kitty-Kat," he started, flinging his plate aside.

"Katniss." she interrupted. I understand why she did that. In Finnick's mouth, it sounded sweet and charming, but from Cato's mouth, it sounded threatening.

Cato narrowed his eyes and replied, "Katniss, whatever. I'm going to go. Duty calls. Goodbye." Cato opened the door, and left.

Katniss fell into the couch, and it groaned. Her face was a pale white, and her braid was messy. She coughed and put her hand on her forehead. Peeta walked over to her.  
>"Dump him." He commanded.<p>

Katniss shook her head. "I can't." she muttered. "He was just cranky today." I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. "Yeah, right." I scoffed. "He acts like this everyday. You could do a lot better than him." I looked at Peeta, but he evidently chose not to look at me. "He called you a slut." Peeta growled, angry at Cato.

Katniss weakly narrowed her eyes. "He wouldn't do that." she responded a little uncertainly. Peeta was about to argue, but Katniss stood up. "I've had a long day." she muttered. "I'm going to bed." she yawned, but before she turned to her bedroom, she stopped to hug Peeta. "Thank you." she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her.

I noted that this hug was normal than friendly hugs- by about 10 seconds.

Katniss turned to her room, and Peeta stood staring at her. He was still staring even after Katniss had shut the door. I cleared my throat, and only then he started moving. Peeta gathered his things, and turned to leave. "Bye Prim." He muttered, distracted. "Bye Peeta," I replied, also distracted. When Peeta left, I was staying in the kitchen alone.

Cato was a problem. A big and dangerous one. I needed him to get away from Katniss, because I had a feeling that he was blocking the path of Katniss and Peeta's relationship.

And this time, I didn't have a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hoped you like this one, it's chapter 4! I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately, so I'm pretty disappointed. I am nowhere near 25 different people responding! What? You can give me constructive criticism , I won't mind! If you read this story, PLEASE review! I've been updating pretty quickly, but I'm still a little sad :(<strong>

**If you don't like my ideas , let me know! If it isn't your favorite, let me know! If you love it, let me know! I love reviews :) **

**I bet no one really reads these things, so Ill end now. **

**From,**

**Katelyn-Jennifer (I know, what were my parents thinking?!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Tangled in your love

The sun was shining, and a breeze drifted up from outside. I smelled the primroses that my sister had planted underneath our window, and sighed. If I could, I would relax all day with my toes in the dirt outside. However, darkness was spreading across the sky, and my plans were diminished.

The clock above the kitchen stove told me that it was 8:00. Tutoring was going to happen any minute now, but today, I didn't feel like learning. When the doorbell rang, I sprung up, and opened it. In popped Peeta, with a stack of books in his hand. I shook my head, and adamantly refused, "No, not today." I expected Peeta to roll his eyes, and begin the lesson, but instead, he put down the bag, and asked, "All right. What do you want to do?"

I opened the drawer full of movies that we had under our beat-up TV. I pulled out Tangled, an old favorite of mine, and displayed it to him. Peeta nodded absently, and looked around. "Where's Katniss?" he asked.

I suppressed a sigh. It was infuriating that Peeta and Katniss hadn't gotten together, but it was even more tiresome when all they talked about was each other. Every time Peeta tutored me, he bombarded me with questions about Katniss, giving off a strange forlorn smile every time I answered. Even Katniss asked questions without realizing it, over the dishes or before we went to bed. I know I sounded like a whiny two-year old, but why couldn't they pay attention to me for once?

"Katniss!" I screamed. "Do you want to watch a movie with me and Peeta!" After a few minutes, there was no reply. As soon as I was about to give up and play the movie, Katniss gracefully slided into the living room. She was wearing the elegant nightgown that I gave her two years ago, and her hair was out. Peeta gawked at her, and Katniss gave a shy smile. Peeta beamed at her back. I moved to the side, so Katniss would have to sit in between Peeta and I.

I played the movie. I had always loved it, but today I paid no attention to it. Peeta and Katniss were stealing glances at each other when they thought they weren't looking. Once Peeta pushed back a lock of Katniss's hair, and she smiled. Just kiss already! I wanted to scream, but I held my tongue. Love couldn't be rushed. It bid it's time, and struck in the most unusual times.

When the movie ended, I forced a yawn out. I put my head on Katniss's lap, and she softly sang to me, her voice bringing back old, and bittersweet memories.

When Katniss was convinced that I had fallen asleep, she stopped singing. There was a small beat of silence, until Peeta said, "That was beautiful. You are an amazing singer." Katniss replied, softly and sadly, "Everyone used to say that my father sang so beautifully that even the birds would stop to listen."

"Why did you say, 'used to?'" Peeta asked curiously. Internally, I frowned. Peeta knew this story! I had told it to him on the first day of art class. I don't know what ran through his head at that moment, but, the closest theory I had was that wanted to hear our story in Katniss's point of view.

"My father died in a mining accident. My mother never recovered. She ignored us as we starved to death, looked outside as we pleaded her to come back. I had to take on the family. I… hunted, outside with a bow and arrow. I brought down game, and we ate it at home." Katniss sounded like she was angry, that she hated her mother for all the suffering she had caused. That was true. Katniss had a steel heart, and only let in those she trusted.

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Peeta tentatively. There was a short span of silence, in which I guess Katniss nodded. "I know I can trust you. I know that you won't tell. Anyway, I had to do it. My mother… wasn't there. I hate her. It's strange, I know, but I utterly despise her."

Peeta said these next few words so quietly, I had to perk up my ears to hear him. "I hate my mother too. She, well, she used to beat me." Katniss gasped, and I opened my eyes wide, hoping Peeta wouldn't notice. How could Peeta's mom beat some one like him? I now realize why Peeta drew him as the person he hated. She was a witch.

Apparently, Katniss was thinking along the same lines as I was. "How could she beat someone as perfect as you?" she asked. I dimly heard Peeta chuckle. "You really think I'm perfect?" he asked.

Katniss blushed, and said, "I know that you are cute, you can could a heck of a meal, and that you are the sweetest person that I have ever met. Well, besides Prim." Peeta laughed, but he interrupted (why would he interrupt now? If I was being showered by compliments, I would keep nodding and smiling!), "My mother always told me that I was stupid and weak, and that I would never fit in anywhere."

Katniss was all smiles as she answered, "Well, you won me over!" Peeta shook his head, as he answered, "I didn't win you over. For that, I would have to do this." Peeta placed a hand around her chin, and brought it closer to his face. Both Katniss and Peeta leaned in, and I eagerly waited for Peeta's lips to crash on Katniss's and…

Katniss had pulled back. She straightened up, and I almost wanted to scream with disappointment. Peeta looked crestfallen too. "It's getting late," Katniss murmured. "Prim and I need to go to bed." She gently shook me awake. Little did she know that I had been awake the whole time.

I stood up, and bounded to my room. "Goodbye Peeta!" I called. Peeta waved.

Before Katniss headed into her room, she paused. Then she bounded back to Peeta, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Peeta flashed her a 100-watt smile back at her, and he sat, dazed, in the living room.

Peeta, before he left, had a strange expression on his face. He was determined to get her to be with him. And he wasn't alone. I was going to help him.

Both Katniss and Peeta deserved a happily ever after. And for that to happen, they needed to be in each other's worlds. They had to get get together. I was going to make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Chapter 5! Ok, so I got this wise message (from a fortune cookie) telling me, "Don't give up. The treasure that you are searching for might be very close by when you give up, and it is lost." (It also told me how to pronounce pork, but whatever, right?)<strong>

**SO IM NOT GIVING UP ON ASKING FOR REVIEWS! Please review! I have a question for you all: Do you want another fanfic (that makes two) or just want to keep it to one? **

**Superbowl! I owe my dad $50. Broncos, you could've done better! **

**My name is Katelyn-Jennifer, but rarely anyone calls me that. It's usually Kate, Katie, Katelyn, Jenn, Jennifer, Kate-Jenn, or KJ. **

**So, see you amazing fans, on Wednesday (update day)! **

**Check out bakerswiife 's amazing fanfic, "Come back to me." It's Everlark and heartwarming!**


	6. Chapter 6: My love life- and Jo's

**Disclaimer: (I know, I never added one of these): I don't own the Hunger Games. I wish I did, but I don't. :( I don't own Wrecking Ball (by Miley Cyrus, but I'm sure you know that) either. **

* * *

><p>It felt like an eternity since I had stepped into Peeta Mellark's art class. The sun was shining through the windows leaving a soft glow on the tables. A soft breeze drifted in, and the scent of spring wafted to my nose.<p>

As I sat down, placing my things at my desk, someone asked, "Mind if I sit here?" I looked up. There was Rory, flashing an adorable, crooked smile at me. I looked around, and found that Vick wasn't in sight. Though Rory was extremely cute, I was suspicious.

"So… are you only here because Vick isn't here?" My time with Peeta taught me that you couldn't judge a boy by his cuteness. He had to be nice as well. Rory blinked, as if not expecting that, and answered, "I've actually wanted to sit next to you for a long time. I had to take care of my younger brother, so that's why I haven't been sitting with you. I felt really bad, Prim. I'm sorry."

I looked him over. Kind-hearted, nice to his brother, _and _cute. I decided that Rory meant well, and slided my books to make room for him. Rory smiled, and I tried not to blush. "Prim?" asked Rory. I looked over at him. Rory seemed nervous, so I gave him an encouraging smile. He continued, "I've wanted to ask you this for a long time. Prim-" Rory was cut off by Peeta, who announced this weeks lesson plan. I almost screamed. What was Rory going to ask me?

"So Prim," Rory started. I looked at him eagerly. "let's compare drawings!" he hastily finished. On the outside, I nodded, and my smile dropped. On the inside, I felt like a deflated balloon. Rory was never going to ask me out. My fantasy was never going to become true.

Rory brought out his drawing, and I brought out mine. We both laughed when we realized that, for the evil picture, we had both drawn Principle Snow! "You draw really well!" exclaimed Rory, and I smiled like a baffoon. I kept smiling until I realized Rory wanted me to answer. I laughed, trying to hide my embarrassment. Wow. Rory probably thinks that I am mentally incoherent. "I just drew. I joined this class to improve my drawing skills." Rory gaped at my picture of Katniss, and showed me a picture of a boy that looked like him.

"Is that Gale?" I asked curiously. Rory nodded enthusiastically. "At least you could guess who it is. Even Vick's picture was better than mine." I stared at his picture. It wasn't bad, just lacked facial structure. I told him so, and Rory narrowed his eyes. "Is that like Science? Because I stink at science." I laughed, and resisted the urge to kiss him on the cheek. Steady down, I told myself. I shook my head, and explained to him the basics of facial structure. How to set the nose right (Rory put a 'J' for the nose), how to set up the eyes (Rory had dots in a circle, and how to draw the jawline and the mouth. Rory nodded, just as Peeta inspected our work.

"Did you teach him this?" Peeta asked, holding up Rory's paper. I shrugged, and Rory nodded vigorously. "She's really good!" Rory gasped, eyes widening. Peeta laughed, and asked me, "Where did you learn to do this?"

My smile dropped as I quietly answered, "My father was good at drawing. He never taught me all of this, but he wrote in down in these books. I read them… and I feel closer to him." Tears were threatening to escape, and I sniffed. I couldn't talk about my father without crying. It had been 11 years, buy I still never got over him. Katniss was worse off. She knew him longer.

Peeta back pedaled, obviously alarmed to have made me cry. "I mean, it's splendid! This is accurate beyond measure! Just add some lines over here." Peeta picked up his pencil, and added some extra details to Katniss's face, so she looked ready, heroic. I smiled. That looked a lot more like Katniss.

After a Peeta left, Rory squeezed my arm. "You all right?" he asked gently. I nodded, suddenly enthralled by the close comfort. He started again with, "Prim, ever since-"

"Ok, that completes class!" Peeta called, and I sighed. He interrupted Rory again! I turned to Rory, but he was already with Gale. "Bye Prim!" he called. I hesitated, but stepped forward and hugged him. "Bye Rory!" I called back. Rory left the room with the cute smile plastered all over his face.

Peeta and I soon were the only ones left in the room. "Is he your boyfriend?" asked Peeta. I shook my head, slipping into one of my fantasies. "He's going to be my husband." Peeta gasped and clasped his hand on his cheek. "What?" he asked harshly. "you're… you're…"

I slapped my head and the shock rolled on me as I realized what I had said. "No, NO! I barely know him. I mean I know him, and I like him, wait no…" My speech was mumbled and flung around. I had made a bad situation worse. Peeta burst out laughing. He slapped the table, and his laughter echoed across the room.

Johanna walked in as soon as Peeta stopped laughing. Her hair was flipped on her head, and her brown hair was tinged with streaks of red. Her jeans had chains hanging from them, and her T-shirt read, "Don't mess with the boss."

"Jo!" I called. "You're late!" Johanna rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me of the things I already know, Princess." Johanna had nicknames for all of us. Mine was Princess, and Katniss's was Brainless. I didn't like it very much, but that's just Jo's style.

Johanna shook Peeta's hand, and let me out the door. "I'm not going home, am I?" I asked, amused. Jo shook her head, and popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "Definitely not." she said, handing me a stick.

Jo led me to her car, and I sat in the shotgun. I turned on the radio, switching to the country station nearby. I sang a long to a Taylor Swift song, until Jo changed the station to a whiny rock band. "I hate the junk you listen to." she snapped, rolling her eyes. I frowned. "You hate country because you're 'tough?'" Jo shook her head, still staring at the road. "It reminds me of home." she corrected.

In some ways, Johanna was a lot like Katniss and I. We all have a past that we have suffered in. Finnick's brother died from an early age, and he had to live with a lazy uncle who never fed them. Gale, Rory, Vick, and their little sister Posy, never had a father to look after him. He was always absent. Johanna lost her whole family. In a way, we were all scarred.

Johanna pulled up in a parking lot. I peered out the window, and on a sign, in red crimson letters, read, "Redmoon's Carnival." I gasped. "You're taking me to a carnival?" I asked. Jo rolled her eyes. "No duh," she said, clearly exasperated.

As we stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance, someone tapped me on the back. I jumped and turned around. "Hey." said the tapper. It was Gale.

"Who are you?" asked Jo, crossing her arms. Gale raised his palms. "Gale Hawthorne." he announced proudly. Johanna whistled. "You got a bit of a reputation down at the Seam."

The neighborhood where Johanna and I lived is called the Seam. Gale was a police officer, well known for beating up the intruders in the Seam. He protected it, and no criminal steps foot in the Seam anymore, because they are all afraid of Gale Hawthorne.

"I can take you there, if you want." Gale suggested. Jo raised her eyebrows, studied him, and muttered, "Fine."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Johanna, Gale, and I walked to the entrance. Gale offered to pay, but Johanna shot him a glare, and took out the change from her wallet.

"There!" Johanna and Gale shouted at the same time, pointing at the weapons station. I gulped, afraid of where this was going, and followed them deeper inside.

Johanna picked up a paint gun. She squirted a blob at the target, as Gale laughed. "That the best you can do?" he taunted. Jo growled, and hit the target bulls-eye. She smiled, and Gale picked up the gun. He hit every target, right in the middle.

Johanna jaw tightened, and she frowned. "Where you that oblivious to how good I am?" Gale asked, chortling. Johanna took the paint gun, and squirted at him square in the chest. Gale's jaw dropped as he took in the paint on his shirt, and called, "You are dead."

What followed was a paint war: It was something like Katniss and Peeta's icing war, except it was much less playful, and the only smiles that Gale and Johanna had were crazy smiles of victory. Jo and Gale were having so much fun, that they didn't notice the police officer walking up to them.

"Stop!" called the officer, bringing both Gale and Johanna's attention. He turned to Jo. "Young lady, did you start this?" asked the officer gesturing to the paint-filled area. gWhen Jo didn't answer, he said. "Validation is against the law. You are going to go to custody."

"Wait." said Gale. I don't know who was more surprised, Johanna or the police officer. "It was me. She accidentally hit me, and I thought she was doing it on purpose, so I hit her back. She, naturally, got mad and aimed back at me. I thought it was fun, and kept doing it. It wasn't her fault, it was mine."

I covered my mouth, and Jo was rendered speechless. Gale was sticking up for her! What was going to happen now?

"Very well," said the police officer, "Come with me. What is your name?" Gale did the thing that I least expected. He smiled. "Gale Hawthorne." he announced proudly.

The police officers face grew pale and slack. "Mr… Mr… Hawthorne?" he stuttered. Gale nodded. Johanna stifled a laugh, but a smile played on her lips.

"You will have to leave the carnival, but you cannot go into custody." The police officer was whispering now. He was clearly afraid of Gale.

Gale and Johanna were led to the exit, with me following. They made small talk, Johanna saying, "How do know Prim?" Gale replied, "Oh, Katniss and I used to date in high school. It didn't work out, though. After that, we broke up, but we stayed in touch. Then she…" Gale's voice drawled on about Katniss and Finnick, but I didn't pay attention.

When we reached our car, Johanna pulled Gale to the side. "Thanks," she said. I gaped. Johanna thanking someone? This I got to see! Johanna pulled Gale closer, and I was confused at where this was going.

Then Johanna kissed Gale. I bit my lip. Johanna was known for acting on impulse, and I was afraid Gale was going to push her away. To my utter surprise, though, his lips welded on hers. I sighed romantically.

Johanna pulled back, as if just realizing I was there. Gale shot me a glare, then turned to Jo. Jo pulled away from the embrace, but kissed Gale on the cheek. "Pick me up at 4:00 tomorrow." she giggled, and Gale nodded.

"You can go now," I suggested. Johanna looked briefly at Gale, but turned her gaze to me. "I can't do that. I promised-" Johanna was cut off by me, who impatiently answered, "I'm 17. I can handle it. Do you want to walk me home, or go on your date?" Jo frowned, and after a moments hesitation, answered, "You are free to go, Princess."

* * *

><p>I followed the broken sidewalk as the daylight dimmed. It was, according to my watch, 7:00, and I wanted to get home soon.<p>

As I was about to cross the street, I heard a, "Meow?" A cat! I followed the sound of the voice, and saw that it was coming from the old, broken building across the street. The one that was going to be collapsed with a wrecking ball tomorrow morning.

Should I get the cat? "It's too dangerous," I whispered to myself. But what if it was Buttercup? How would I like to be stuck there? I frowned, knowing that the idea was stupid, but sighed and went for it anyway.

As I gently climbed under the caution signs and pushed open the door, it fell off. Not a good sign. Nevertheless, I pushed on. I hummed the lyrics to "Wrecking Ball" while climbing into the building. That was one sign that I had gone mental.

The house had strands of cobwebs hanging from the side. Broken pieces if stone and metal littered the floor, and ivy creeped along the edges of the walls. There was giant stone pillars near the entrance, but it looked unstable. A huge spiraling staircase rose from the side of the wall, but I was afraid to touch it, for the fact that it looked ready to crumble into dust.

The meowing grew closer, and, as I looked up, I realized that the cat was stuck at the top of the stairs. "I'm going to regret this," I muttered as I dragged myself up the stairs.

There was a crate on the cat. On top of it was a heavy, broken piece of stone, which showed why the cat couldn't get out.

As I freed the cat, I looked at it more closely. "Buttercup?" I asked, not daring to believe it. Buttercup meowed in response.

As I was about to head down the stairs, a rumble stopped me. The ground beneath me shook, and I held on to the stair railing, which cracked under me. I let out a small squeak of terror as the ground collapsed.

I hit the ground hard, and my legs throbbed with pain. Pieces of stone fell, and I feebly tried to dodge them. One of them caught me in the arm, and I cried out in pain. Another smacked my head, and I sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When I came to, it was too dark to see anything. I'm couldn't feel my hands and legs, and I was stuck. Buttercup seemed relatively ok, just shaken up. I wasn't angry at him. It wasn't his fault that the stairs collapsed.<p>

"How did you get trapped, anyway?" I asked. Buttercup let out a series of meows, and I rolled my eyes. I can't believe that I forgot that Buttercup couldn't talk. Buttercup jumped around the boulder I was stuck on, and quietly crawled to the exit. "Really?" I called. Buttercup didn't look back.

I tried calling for help, but no one came to my avail, and soon, my voice was stuck. I was about to give up all hope, when I heard a noise outside.

Something beeped, and I desperately prayed that it was the sound of Katniss's car. Then, I heard a VERY loud rumbling noise, and knew it wasn't a car. It was a wrecking ball.

Today is the day I die.

Just then, the rumbling stopped. I heard a couple voices, and then all was silence. I heard footsteps crunching on the gravel outside, and a name call out, "Prim?"

I wanted to yell back, "Here!", but all I could make out was a small squeak, which I was sure my rescuer wouldn't hear.

Something nudged my head, and I looked up. Buttercup! I groaned, and someone picked me up. I looked into my rescuers eyes. It was… Rory!

His beautiful grey eyes were wide, and his hair fell into his face. "Are you alright?" he asked, and gasped. "Let's take you home." he suggested.

Rory, still holding me, walked to the direction of my house. Buttercup trotted along beside him. A cool, night breeze hit my face, and I shivered. Rory pulled me closer to him, and, even though I was traumatized, my heart raced as I put my head on his chest.

Rory rang the bell, and Katniss opened the door. "Prim!" she shouted. She was in a flurry of panic, as she gathered me from Rory's arms. "Come in," she muttered to him.

Katniss brought me over to the dining table. Peeta, Finnick, and Annie were all there. They were laughing, but as soon as they saw me, their smiles dropped. Annie shrieked. I must have been covered in blood, because Rory's shirt was full of it. He was only worried about me, though.

Katniss placed me on the table, and looked around frantically, unsure of what to do. "411!" I croaked, remembering the healing medicine that my mother used to make. It soothes pain, so I was positive it would help. Katniss knit her eyebrows. "What?" she muttered. I turned to Finnick, and repeated those three letters. His eyes widened in understanding, and he pulled Katniss to the kitchen.

Annie stroked my hair softly. Peeta stared at me worriedly, and Rory placed his hand in mine. Tears flowed down my eyes, and Rory wiped them away with his sleeve. "Prim?" he asked. "I've wanted to ask you something." Rory words rung with confidence, but there was a nervous edge to his voice. "Will you-" Rory was interrupted, again, by Katniss and Finnick. "We finished it!" called Finnick.

Katniss fed a spoonful into my mouth, and I smiled, as the honey melted into my mouth. The concoction had drowsy alcohol in it, so I fell asleep almost instantly, shutting out the world.

When I opened my eyes, daylight was streaking through the windows, and a rainbow was cast on the table. As I sat up, I wiggled my toes and fingers. I could feel them!

Someone put a hand on my forehead. It was Rory, and he looked genuinely worried about me. "Prim, don't ever do that again!" he scolded, and I laughed. "Promise." I nodded.

I peeked from the side of my eye, at Katniss and Peeta. Peeta whispered to her, "Katniss, I know that this is a bad time, but… will you go to the park with me? Just as friends." Katniss blushed, and nodded. She looked as if she was going to reply, but I turned to her.

Katniss enveloped me in a bear hug. "I was so worried! Little duck, don't ever do that again!" I laughed, then pecked her on the cheek. "Johanna called me last night." I bit my lip, forgetting that Jo would get in trouble. "What did you say?" I asked. Katniss whispered, "I was going to get mad… but Peeta stopped me, and told me to forgive her. It's what you would do, anyway." I looked at Peeta, and nodded at him. Katniss and Peeta were a better couple then I imagined.

She looked between Rory and I, and then whispered to me, "Peeta and I will give you some alone time with him." Katniss winked, and dragged Peeta out of the room.

"So Prim," started Rory. All his courage from last night seemed to vanish, leaving him a bit fidgety. "I have… I have…" Rory stuttered. "Spill it, Rory." I said, crossing my arms.

"Are you free Friday night?" He hastily asked. My jaw dropped. Rory was asking me out!

As I nodded, Rory's smile grew bigger, the birds picked up their song, and I felt as if I added a new chapter to my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! This is Chapter 6! I know, it's really long, with almost no Everlark bits. You are probably like, "WHY?"<strong>

**Please review! I want 25 differnet people to review, so I can write a new story! I completed my deadline too. I said Wednesday, and I updated it Wednesday! Next update by Friday! It's about Katniss and Peeta, so dont worry!**

**Love you guys! I'm a beta now, so add me ;)**

**From,**

**Katelyn-Jennifer**


	7. Chapter 7: Love is in the air

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I'm broke, so that should say something. **

* * *

><p>I dragged Finnick by the ear, pulling him further into park. He stumbled, and I sighed. When I let go, he rubbed his ear, and fidgeted with the binoculars around his neck.<p>

"Ow!" he exclaimed, frowning. I shushed him, then pulled him underneath a pile of bushes. "I swear, nowadays I see more of Katniss in you!" I glared at him, and he hastily added, "That can be a good thing!"

Finnick laughed, and added, "Who am I kidding- I'm Finnick Odair! A little girl can't scare me!" He winked at a couple of the girls sitting on the park bench near the bush, and they giggled.

"Shhh!" I whispered harshly. Finnick rolled his eyes and sat down. "Why are we bird watching, anyway?" he asked. I turned to him and sighed. "That was our cover story! If we get caught, that's what we say!" Finnick stared at me blankly. "Then what are we really going to do?"

I was about to answer back, when I spotted them. Katniss and Peeta. They were laughing, but were too far away for me to hear. I peered through my binoculars, and spotted a hidden shrub not too far with them. "Come on!" I squealed with excitement. I grabbed Finnick's ear, and dragged him farther underneath the bush.

When I let go, Finnick rubbed his ear. "You really need to stop doing that." he groaned, soothing his red ear with his finger. I ignored him, and peeked through my binoculars. I could vaguely make out Peeta's voice. "So what do you do for fun? When you have free time."

Katniss shrugged, and her hands fidgeted with her hair, a habit, which I knew, drove guys wild. "I mean, honestly, raising a family on your own is hard. At school, I had to get straight A's because I wanted to get a good job to help support the family when I got older. I hunted, with my best friend Gale, in the forest near our house. I shot, with a bow and arrow, and sold them at the market." Katniss finished with a dramatic pause. I could tell Peeta was shocked, but he tried to keep things light.

"You shoot like this?" he said, pretending to place an arrow in the imaginary bow. Then, he notched it, and Katniss laughed and shook her head. "Your arms go like this-" she fixed his postion, and both Peeta and I smiled at the closeness between them. "Your fingers are way out of place, and…" Katniss didn't speak as as she fixed his fingers. She stopped to marvel at Peeta, and he let go of the pretend arrow. "I hit the tree!" he screamed, throwing his hands in the air. Katniss laughed, a twinkling bell sound, and the ducks around them quacked.

"Wow." whispered Finnick. I jumped, and he laughed. "Didn't expect me, did you?" he teased, and the hair that prickled at the back of my neck softened. "I wish Annie and I would go as smoothly as the two of them. She doesn't fall for the Finnick Charm." He frowned thoughtfully, and I snorted. "The Finnick Charm? Really?" I asked, but added, "It's more about your personality, not your looks. Any girl that falls for your looks isn't for you. If you talk to Annie without flirting or giving off the, "Finnick Charm," it might work."

Finnick nodded thoughtfully. "I'll give it a try," he finally said, and I gave him an approving nod. "Since when did little Primrose Everdeen give relationship advice?" he snickered, and I frowned. "At least I have a date!" I muttered. That shut him up.

Finnick and I moved behind the ice-cream cart. I heard Peeta saying, "Well, my childhood was like this-" he handed Katniss an ice-cream cone. "Whenever my mother… my dad would…" Peeta was sad, trying to explain. I knew Katniss would sympathize, so she kissed him on the cheek. Peeta blushed, and looked away. Things were going well.

Peeta and Katniss are their ice-cream in silence. I could tell they were pulling apart, so I had to fix this. I was prepared, and so I whispered as loud as I could, "I need my scarf and sunglasses! And hand me my make-up bag." Finnick gave me what I needed, absentmindedly, and I applied my make up. I grabbed a black wig from my backpack, and fixed the scarf on my head. I added sunglasses for good measure, and I asked, "How do I look?" Finnick reluctantly turned his head to meet mine, and gasped. "Prim?" he asked cautiously, as If I would say, "Who?"

As I stuffed the other things in the bag, Finnick asked, "That's why you brought those things? You knew they would need to be used?" I nodded, and gave him a hug, and whispered in his ear, "Wish me luck."

Finnick widened his eyes. "You are going to crash their date?" He asked incredulously. I shook my head. "Nope. I'm going to save it."

I walked as daintily as possible, but purposefully managed to bump into Katniss. "Excuse me, young lady!" I growled. Katniss frowned, but she didn't recognize me. I cleared my throat, and tried to remember all the insults that had aggravated me over the years.

"I can't believe they let a poor brat like you into the park!" Katniss clenched her fists, but remained calm. "I'm sorry ma'am." she whispered. "You should be!" I screeched. "I heard your type comes from the Seam, the poorest neighborhood in the district. You are utterly vile! I still can't believe they allow peasants in the park!" Katniss looked hurt, and I wanted to run up and hug her, but I kept my anger. Peeta frowned. "You have no right to be saying those things, and I want you to leave. Now!"

I did leave, because I was afraid that I would let out a hysterical bubble of laughter. But, as I walked behind the ice-cream truck, I muttered, "Filthy Seam brats."

Finnick was watching me as I got back. "You deserve an Oscar. That was phenomenal! There is a spot in Hollywood for you!" He exclaimed. "Really?" I asked excitedly. Maybe I could be an actress! I pictured myself on Broadway, walking down the runway… Finnick was hard to please, and I was proud.

Finnick exasperatedly shook his head. "Prim, ever heard of sarcasm? Your acting stunk. You are lucky that Katniss and Peeta fell for it. That was a load of crap."

I sighed, but looked through my binoculars back at Katniss and Peeta. Katniss was stone-shocked, her hands clenched into fists. I've seen that look in her eye, the look of anger, desperation, fear, and loathing. She defiantly crossed her arms, looking at the ground.

"Well?" she snapped at Peeta. He flinched, but looked her in the eye. "Why aren't you leaving?" Peeta laughed, and Katniss jerked her head up. Her face showed controlled curiosity.

"Do you think I care where you are from?" He asked, turning to her, grasping her hands lightly. "I like you for who you are- not where you came from, or what your parents did. Katniss Everdeen, I like you for you. Your smile captivated me, your love for Prim enthralled me. Your stubbornness amused me, your singing pulled me under your spell. Katniss... I think I'm in love with you."

They leaned in, Peeta gently putting his mouth on hers. He kissed her, and after a while, she kissed him back. Their mouths molded, and I sighed in happiness.

This was perfect for Katniss- she needs him. Positive balances out negative, and Peeta balances Katniss. It was fate that they would come together. They were peanut butter and jelly- different, but delicious together.

Just then, Katniss pulled back. "No!" she screamed, breaking free of his grasp. "I can't do this! It isn't safe!" She ran off, and Peeta stood firmly to the ground, hand outstretched, as if he couldn't believe she had left.

I looked around, but I couldn't find Finnick. I finally caught him with Annie. He was moving his hands, as if demonstrating something, and Annie clapped delightedly. I groaned, but didn't call him. They needed their time alone.

"Peeta!" I called, emerging from my position in the bushes. He sharply turned his head toward now, and I stumbled toward him. "Katniss?" I questioned breathlessly.

"What were you doing?"

"Um…" I bolted out, "Birdwatching. With Finnick. But where did she go?"

Peeta shrugged, and in his eyes I can see hurt. Those blue orbs were stained with tears, and he glanced blankly at me.

I sighed. Peeta couldn't stall, not now! "Come on then! We have to find her!" I grabbed Peeta's hand, and we ran after her.

One thing was for sure- Katniss was in danger. And so were we, though we didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god- this was my WORST chapter yet! :( Sorry for the wait, I kind of had a birthday. Next chapter won't be crappy, I promise! I'll TRY to update soon, but I need to gain like 10 pounds too! (Looooonnnggg Story). Speaking of stories, I'm writing another one soon ;)<strong>

**I swear, I am not emotional. When I'm mad or sad, I swear a lot (in my head). So that's pretty much why my stories are pathetic. **

**From,**

**Katelyn-Jennifer (ever at your service). **


	8. Chapter 8: The Danger, and the Problem

**Disclaimer- I don't own HG, as I hope you realize by now. I also don't own Say Something. I actually don't own ANY book, or ANY song. **

* * *

><p>Peeta put the key in the ignition, and I crossed my arms, heavily breathing in and out. Peeta was frowning, wiping his brow in immense concentration.<p>

Peeta drove at a speed that should've been illegal. He assured me that we were not past the speed limit, but I didn't believe it.

I caught sight of Katniss running, and I pointed toward her. "She's over there!" I shouted, and Peeta nodded mutely.

Katniss stumbled through our neighborhood, running to our driveway. "She runs fast." commented Peeta. I sighed. "Is this really the right time?" I demanded.

Katniss opened the front door, ran in, and locked it behind her. Peeta parked his car in Katniss's driveway, and we both climbed out. I reached in my pocket, and pulled out the house key. I unlocked the door, and we bolted inside.

"Katniss!" Peeta called. "Katniss, please! I'm sorry!" Katniss sharply turned around, her braid flinging to the side. "Peeta? Prim?" she questioned. "Peeta, it's not you, it's… me. I can't do this. I just can't." Katniss's last words were a whisper, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Katniss, why-" I started, just as I heard a quick tap on the door. Katniss's face grew white, and her knees shook. "Go." she whispered, but with an edge tainted with authority. I crossed my arms. "No." Peeta snapped. Katniss frowned, but, as the tapping grew sharper, she bit her lip and shoved us in the closet next to kitchen. Katniss closed the door and locked it. "Keep quiet!" she ordered.

I glanced around. The closet was dark, but it was roomy, so I didn't feel claustrophobic. Peeta frowned, and gently jiggled the doorknob, but it didn't budge. "We have to get out!" he growled.

Outside, I heard Katniss unlock the door. "About time!" someone boomed. I froze. Cato. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" he yelled. I heard Katniss reply, "Jo and I went out."

Cato was growing angrier by the minute, I could tell. "Do I care?" he yelled. I heard a smack, and a scream. I widened my eyes, and put my hands on my mouth. Tears slowly dripped down my face. When I glanced at Peeta, I saw a look of loathing and defiance. "I need a key!" He growled, swearing under his breath.

I heard another smack, and a deep yelp. I smiled through my fingers, and Peeta grinned. Katniss hit Cato. Then I head a guttural scream, and sounds of choking. I peeked through the keyhole, and saw Cato putting his arm on Katniss's throat.

"Dare touch me like that, and I promise you, your little sister will come to an early death. Then that girl, your friend Johanna, will be next. I have a list, Katniss." Cato threatened. My jaw dropped in anger, and Peeta looked ready to knock the door down.

So that's why Katniss was so protective of me! She was afraid Cato would kill me if she left me alone!

"You can't kill her!" Katniss was whimpering, but through the keyhole, I saw her standing tall, looking Cato in the eye. "There is no way! You don't even have a gun!"

I saw Cato smiling, as he pushed her away. She stumbled back, as Cato reached into his bag and pulled out…

"He's got a gun!" I gasped, and Peeta pushed me away from the keyhole. He nodded, and confirmed my suspicions. "We have to bang the door down! On three… one… two… three!"

Peeta and I pushed and smacked with all of our might, but the door didn't budge. Cato didn't even seem to hear anything. Still holding the gun, he held it up, and pointed it at the front door. Cato fired, and with a loud BANG! the front door fell.

"How the hell did the neighbors not notice that?" I growled, putting my hands on my head in frustration. I felt something hard, and I gasped. A bobby bin! I pulled it out, and dragged myself to the keyhole. I jammed the pin in the door, and tried to wiggle the lock.

"Easy!" exclaimed Peeta. "Do it softly!" I whipped my head around to face him, displaying all the terror, anger, and grief I had. "Do it softly?" I mimicked sarcastically. I shook my head quickly. "My sister is in danger! I can't stall!"

Peeta gently shook his head, unperturbed by my sudden outburst. He took the key out of my hands, and gently (but swiftly) jiggled it into the lock. The door cleanly swung open, just as I heard the knee-buckling sound of a gunshot. "Katniss!" I cried, swinging out of the closet.

Whatever Cato was expecting, it wasn't this. I used this to my advantage, and snuck past him toward Katniss. Peeta walked up to Cato, and punched him in the stomach. "That was from me!" He growled. Then Peeta punched him in the jaw. "That was for all the danger you put Prim in," Then he pushed Cato, smacking his head against the floor. Cato was still against the floor, unconscious, when Peeta panted, "and that was for Katniss, you son if a b-"

He was interrupted by my scream.

Katniss had got gotten hit, near the shoulder. She was crying, silent tears streaming down her face. Katniss was a bloody mess- nothing like the strong Katniss I once knew. "Daddy." she whispered. "I miss you."

"Call 911!" yelled Peeta roughly. I nodded, pushing myself off the ground. I didn't bother to step over Cato as I made my way to the phone. "911, what's your emergency?" said the lady over the receiver dutifully. "My sisters been shot!" I all but screamed. "Hmm, ok. Where is your address?" I gave her all the important information, while holding the anger back. How is this lady so calm? And why is she so slow?

I finally hung up. "They'll be on their way!" I called, but neither Peeta, nor Katniss was listening. He was talking to Katniss. "Bye Peeta," she whispered. "I have to go. Daddy's calling me." I stepped closer to her, alarmed.

"No, Katniss, no!" He whispered. Katniss gave a faint smile, tears falling down her cheeks. Her chest barely rose and fell. "The land of the dead is better than the living." Peeta stroked her and replied, "Maybe. Maybe. But it isn't your time." Katniss smiled, then let out a violent, ear splitting screech.

"Help!" she screamed. "Help! It hurts Peeta, it hurts!" She was shaking, and her expression was one of pain. Katniss coughed, then closed her eyes. "No." She suddenly whispered. "No. Say something. I want to stay. Please say something, Peeta!" He looked at her despairingly, then whispered, "Remember the trees, Katniss? Remember the leaves, turning red and orange, then drifting away in the autumn breeze? Remember the birds singing? Remember Prim, and me, and Finnick, and Annie, and Jo, and Gale?"

"Remember that..." Katniss wheezed, unable to speak her next words. Her eyes turned glassy, and her chest stopped moving. Katniss was… gone. D- I couldn't form the word on my tongue.

Katniss would never smile again, never call me Little Duck. I wouldn't visit her room as soon as I wake up. Katniss, my beautiful, strong, and brilliant sister was no more. I felt as if a ten-pound weight had fallen on my heart.

"No, no!" cried Peeta, but his words were a blur, jumbled. "Get up, get up!" he cried. Tears were streaming quickly down both of our faces, and Peeta let out a sob. He put a hand on Katniss's forehead, and closed his eyes. Someone coughed, and we both looked up. Katniss was having a fit, coughing everywhere, and I sighed in relief. "Katniss! Katniss!" I called, grasping her hand. She was warm, full of life and energy, and I grateful for that.

My Katniss survived that. My Katniss was a fighter, and she wasn't going to get death get in her way. She was strong, and powerful, and I loved her with all my might.

My head was clear, the fuzziness was gone. I didn't have any grief in me now. I smiled, and actually let out a laugh. Katniss was here, and well, and that's all that mattered. I was in grief for 5 minutes, and I didn't want to feel that pounding ache anymore. Depression almost destroyed me.

Peeta had the same thoughts as me. He smiled and threw his hands in the air. We gave each other bear hugs, and he laughed. Katniss gave out a small smile, and Peeta gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. We calmed down a bit, and sighed.

I heard the sound of stomping, and policemen in blue suits stormed the kitchen. "Oh my god! Jerry, we got a code 9! Code 9!" The woman who yelled this ran outside, where two men pulling a stretcher rolled in. They gently scooped Katniss on the stretcher, and jogged outside.

Peeta and I sprinted outside, where an ambulance was blaring. They pulled her in, and I sighed in relief. I leaned my head against Peeta's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around me.

The inside of an ambulance was pretty simple. Doctors checked Katniss's heartbeat, and pulse. I smiled again, reassuring myself that we would be fine.

"Are you scared for her?" asked a nasal voiced assistant. She had way too much make-up on, and she looked to be around forty. "No." I breathlessly responded. She rolled her eyes. "You should be afraid. With injuries like those, she won't last very long when the doctors try to fix her up."

My head spun again, clouding my vision. I gripped one of the railings for support, my stomach churning. "What?" I asked, anxiety edging my voice. The woman didn't notice, and continued; "When the doctors do their magic, it's going to be to painful for her to handle it, and- the rest is history."

I felt ready to faint. When I glanced at Peeta, he looked the same way as I felt. His hands were clenched into fists, a look of terror etched onto his face. I was afraid he was going to collapse. My lips became to heavy to speak, and that ten pound weight dropped onto my heart.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, I paced around the waiting room, and the smallest sound made me snap. Peeta seemed just the opposite of me, head buried in his hands, oblivious or the world. We had told Finnick, obviously, and he and Annie rushed here. They were talking urgently, and nervously. Johanna had arrived, and she was calling Gale on her phone. I phoned my mother, and she told me that she'd arrive as soon as she could.<p>

A doctor walked into a living room, clutching a clipboard in his hand. "Updates for Katniss Everdeen!" he boomed. All of ran up to him, and Jo shut off her phone. "Well?" asked Peeta impatiently, and we all turned our ears up at the next words.

"She is-"

* * *

><p><strong>This cliffie concludes Chapter 8! Maybe it's not what you expected. I promise I'll try to update soon, but I can't start writing the next Chapter until Sunday, so you'll have to bear with my cliffie for a few days. Mwah ha ha!<strong>

**I wrote another story- Standing Up. Please check it out! Also my friend, wrote another story called:**

**Something Worse than the Hunger Games **

**Check it out, and... Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: All the answers

**Here is what you've all been waiting for: Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG! All rights to the AMAZING Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

><p>The doctor coughed, and looked down at his feet. "You'll have to see for yourself."<p>

I rolled my eyes. Did he think this was a joke? This is my sisters life! Why couldn't he just tell us?

Johanna grabbed one of my hands, and Annie grabbed the other, as if to steady me for support. I took a couple of deep breaths.

Finnick was praying silently, and Gale was biting his lip so hard that I thought it would fall off. Peeta was the worst of us all- his eyes were pale and the bags under his eyes were extremely prominent. His blue eyes looked darker than ever, and he nervously scanned the room.

The doctor led us to a room, and wordlessly opened the door. I almost pushed him over trying to get inside, and no one objected.

Katniss was paler than Peeta. Her eyes were closed, and her braid covered a part of her face. I cautiously stepped forward to her afraid of what Katniss would feel like. Taking my shaking, sweaty hand out of my pocket, I gripped Katniss's wrist ever so slightly.

There was no pulse. Desperately, I gripped tighter, believing, that if I did, she would come back. Back to me, back to reality. She couldn't be gone. Katniss was cold, lifeless.

I let go of the sob that I had been stifling. Peeta sank to his knees, fearing the worst. I couldn't look at everyone else. I could only look at Katniss.  
>Strong, beautiful Katniss who sang me to sleep, held me when I cried. She couldn't only be alive in memory. She had to be-<p>

Someone coughed. It was small and quiet, but it was a cough. I looked around. Everyone was as confused as I was, and no ones mouth was open.  
>Slowly, I turned to Katniss. I stepped forward toward her, hoping for the best. I put my face right over hers.<p>

She opened her grey eyes. "Miss me?" she croaked, grinning.

* * *

><p>The festivities felt like they last for years. Everyone had a reason to be joyous, and the excitement showed on everyone's faces. Finnick and Katniss joked around. Annie left and brought a whole basket of food from the bakery, which we- I- happily gobbled up. Gale and Johanna started a game of movie charades. Whenever it was their turn, they would kiss, and pronounce it to be a romance movie.<p>

Katniss took a fistful of cake, and tried to throw it at Peeta, but since she was so weak, it slipped down her arm. Peeta smiled, and grabbed her arm, gently guiding it up. He scooped some cake, and put it in her hands. Peeta coaxed her, and helped her throw the cake- at Finnick! "What did I do?" he complained.

Katniss and Peeta both laughed, looking at each other. They leaned in, as if about to kiss, but stopped and pulled back.

Johanna's phone rang, a high pitched squeaking noise, and she picked up. "This is McDonalds, how may I take your order?" she said, crisp and waitress like. We snickered. "Fine, fine, this is Johanna." she grumbled. After a long pause, she groaned. "Ugggggggg! I'll be there in ten minutes."

She turned to us, and faced Katniss apologetically. "Sorry, Kat. Duty calls." Katniss smiled. "Tell the boss that I can't come for at least two months." Johanna rolled her eyes. "That's so like Katniss Everdeen. Responsible and kind..."

"Prim, smack her for me." Katniss ordered. I did so with delight. Johanna laughed, and grabbed Gale's arm. "He's my ride." she explained. They left, calling their goodbyes.  
>Annie bit her lip. "I should go too. Finnick and I, we-" she looked down, and blushed.<br>Katniss smiled. "I see. Well, you two can go, and, Finnick?" he turned his head to face her. "Don't screw up."

Annie laughed lightheartedly, and dragged Finnick out the door. Now, only Peeta and I were left.

"Prim." Katniss called, after taking a gulp of water. I stepped towards her. "I know I have a lot to explain. I didn't want to tell you ever. I tried to distract myself during our celebration, but truth must be told. I met Cato two years ago. He was kind, sweet at first. You didn't trust him, but I, being utterly foolish, didn't listen to your rants. Then, he showed his true colors, and... he made a list. A long list. And I couldn't let more people in my lives for fear they'd be on the list." She took another swig of water.

"Katniss, did he, did he... rape-" I stammered.

"He was going to." she simply said. I gasped, and Peeta, who had been listening in, eye's widened.

"And then, I met Peeta." she gazed fondly at him, and he stepped forward to grip her other hand. "Prim trusted him, so that put him in my favor, but I still didn't want anyone on the list. But he worked his way into my heart, and I couldn't resist."  
>I think I cried a little. Peeta and Katniss leaned toward each other and kissed, lips pressing against each other. They didn't stop, until Katniss was out of breath. I took that as I good sign to leave. I wanted to give Katniss and Peeta the privacy they deserved.<p>

* * *

><p>I locked the door behind me, and came face-to-face with Rory Hawthorne.<br>"These are for Katniss." he said, holding up a bouquet of katniss flowers and primroses. I laughed. "She'll love them. But she's a bit busy at the moment."

Rory smiled. "I wanted to talk to you." I sat down the flowers, and he gripped my hands. I fought down the excitement (Rory Hawthorne is holding my hand!), and calmly looked at him.

"It must've been hard, seeing Katniss halfway dead." he stated. I shivered, remembering Katniss talking about our father coming to see her, her cold hands and blank pulse. Rory gripped tighter. "I know how you feel." he whispered. "Remember when you were at the construction site? That's how I felt then. There was a point where, where... You died Prim, and I was so afraid that I was going to lose you without saying that I loved you."

I looked up. Rory... loved me?

"I love you, Prim." he said, staring into my eyes. I couldn't respond, and acted, like Johanna did- on impulse. I kissed him, pressing my lips harder onto his. He shaped his mouth onto mine and kissed me back, ferociously. His mouth tasted like cherries.

We stood there, kissing, for a long time, and I relished in every second. I pulled apart, panting and out of breath. "We should check out Katniss." he said gruffly, and I nodded, a tad dissapointed.

Rory opened the door, right in the middle of a kiss between Katniss and Peeta. Was that all they were doing?

"I thought you were weak?!" Rory called. Startled, Katniss broke apart from Peeta. Rory and I laughed. "Prim's going to spend the night at my house." he called. I looked at him. I was? "I have Frozen on demand." he said, which brought a smile to my lips. Disney movies, and spending the night with my crush? Paradise.

Katniss nodded. "I'll leave you two alone." I giggled, and both Rory and I left.

As I headed to Rory's house, I thought about how my life had changed. I was with Rory, Cato is arrested, Katniss is kissing Peeta, Annie and Finnick are dating, and Gale and Jo are dating.

Chain events, I realized. None of this would've happened without one major event- Peeta Mellark entering our lives.  
>Thank you, Peeta, I thought. For your wonderful art class.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! I know, you've been waiting for this for a VERY, VERY long time. I'm really sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I bet everyone <strong>**forgot about this fi****c D:**

**I just want to say that I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! All my readers, all my followers, all my reviewers, you deserve a huge cupcake with sprinkles. Mellark's Bakery has enough for all of you! This fic isn't finished, but thank you for sticking with this fanfic through and ****through! Just remember...**

**THIS FANFIC ISNT FINISHED! I HAVE TO PUT UP CHAPTER 10 AND THE EPILOUGE!**

**Love,**

** Katelyn****-Jennifer**

**(PS: Dedications will happen at the end of this fic, after the epliouge.) **

**(PPS: How do you spell EPILOUGE?****)**

**(PPPS: See my other fic, Standing Up!)**


End file.
